


Best Friend Bond

by KaioFZM



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Assassin Killua Zoldyck, Epic Friendship, Fighting, Friendship, Gen, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Hypnotism, Kurapika - Freeform, Leorio - Freeform, Male Friendship, Manipulation, Minor Angst, Parental Leorio Paladiknight, Shounen, Wholesome Message, gon freecs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaioFZM/pseuds/KaioFZM
Summary: What happens when your best friend disappears? Do you ignore it by thinking he's busy or do something about it and search for him?Gon does the latter while remembering that he and Killua have an unshakeable bond as friends that can't be broken no matter how much Illumi wants it to be.~Wattpad Link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/255378390-hunter-x-hunter-best-friend-bond
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 16





	Best Friend Bond

**2358 words, 12 minutes**

A stressful mind was all he owned right now, and it overflowed when a specific thought entered it; a particular incident drifting him away from his best friend, who was disqualified from the Hunter Exam through unjust practices.

Maybe what he did was indeed wrong, but Gon knew himself that it wasn't Killua Zoldyck's intention at all.

Gon began wondering about the incident that forced them apart so long ago and lead him to take matters into his own hands by finding his friend himself...

**FLASHBACK**

  
_Leorio, Kurapika, Gon and Killua were all separated from each other for the Fourth Phase of the Hunter Exam. It made sense, after all. They weren't targets of each other, and neither one wanted each other to fail._

_Gon had felt a sick, twisted, wrenching feeling in his gut and his heart as if they were being rung like a wet washcloth when the dreaded number on his card was staring him in the eye. How a number can hold that much meaning and fear, he had no clue. It was scary, actually, but horrifically true nonetheless._

_His target was Hisoka._

_Before he even set off to try and get Hisoka's ID tag, he trained and tried developing his aim with his fishing rod. His practice targets were some birds, and he ended up discovering the secret to hunting in the process; in order to catch your prey, you need to carefully observe the moments they're off guard..._

_...and that moment is when they're focused on other prey._

_After releasing the bird, the pink blood-loving butterflies lead him to Hisoka, who had previously received an injury on his right shoulder. Gon hid in the bushes, watching Hisoka leaning against a tree and admiring a pink butterfly on his pale, long index finger with his narrow, cunning yellow eyes. What freaked Gon out was the fact that Hisoka's ID tag was out in the open, pinned to his chest. Was he that confident? Did he really think nobody would be able to get his tag?_

_Tightening the grip on his rod, Gon crouched low and watched through some leaves. However, he wasn't prepared for the moment a body appeared next to him._

_He turned his head to his right, and freaked out when he saw Killua sitting next to him._

_"Killua!" he cried, stumbling back. All of a sudden, he clapped his hand to his mouth. Did Hisoka hear him? He peaked and saw Hisoka was looking in his direction, but not in the least bit worried._

_Inevitably, though, Hisoka stood up, the butterfly flying away, and began slowly walking in Gon's direction._

_Gon's heart was frozen. His brown eyes were wide with panic. This wasn't supposed to happen._

_"What are you doing here?!" he whisper-shouted to Killua, who looked indifferent and neutral while crouching on his bare knees and clutching his yellow skateboard casually._

_"I can hear you," sung Hisoka, getting closer yet still moving agonizingly slowly. In a way, Gon felt like he was trapped._

_"Seeing how unstealthy you can be. You have a lot to learn," said Killua, shrugging._

_"Don't you have your target to worry about?" questioned Gon, suspicious as he still stared out the bushes._

_"Got 'em," answered Killua, coolly holding out his circular ID tags. Gon's eyes widened and shone with confusion and a hint of anger. If Killua was done and noticed beforehand he was trying to hunt, why did he have to scare him? Did his best friend have a motive against him in the Hunter Exam?_

_"Hm? Kids chatting away in the bushes? How entertaining..." Hisoka drew out his voice at 'entertaining', making Gon freak out inside and become painfully aware of his current situation. What should he do? Was there a way out of this?_

_"Just come out already and we can speak on clear terms with each other," offered Hisoka, getting even closer. He was about a few metres away now. Two. One. Closing the distance._

_All of a sudden, a rock was thrown from where Gon and Killua were. Hisoka's vision caused his head to turn towards the rock, which landed on the grass some metres away._

_Hisoka stared at it for a bit, not really hearing the rustling. However, he turned back to the bush. "You think that was a smart move, you persevering child? You just gave away your own location—" Upon talking, Hisoka was directly in front of the bush now, and he used his hands to push apart the thick, lush green leaves to see his prey in their little hiding spot._

_But they were gone._

**END OF FLASHBACK  
**

After Gon passed the Hunter Exam and officially became a Hunter, he felt angry when he discovered from Satotz-san that Killua's brother, Illumi, had upset Killua by saying awful things to him, including how he'll never need friends, and that he was born to be a hostile killer. As Killua's best friend, he couldn't let that go unaddressed.

So he set off with Leorio and Kurapika to go find Killua.

Upon arriving at Killua's home in the Republic of Padokea, Gon was shocked to find his friend with a glazed, dull look overtaking his usually bright blue eyes completely.

He knew he shouldn't have strayed too far from Kurapika and Leorio when they were being toured, but sometimes his curiosity got the best of him.

And it hurt when it got the best of him and showed him horrible things afterwards.

The sky was bright blue when they arrived, and all seemed well. It was only natural. Being on the top of a mountain, he could see the sun clearly. In a couple of minutes, though, the clouds had gathered and it looked dark, grey and gloomy. Gon didn't notice it had started to rain. All he could do was stare at Killua's state in shock.

It looked as if the white-haired 12-year-old had gone on a killing spree; his cheeks were smeared with some streaks of blood, as if someone tried clawing their bloody fingers on his face. Clearly that didn't work.

One of his long navy blue sleeves was torn off partially, roughly ending at his elbows now. Killua's clothing had messy streaks of blood everywhere, and he varying cuts on his legs, some big and some small.

Gon had seen Killua in action. He knew exactly what he could do.

But his brown eyes lost their cheerfulness and welcomed dread and horror when Killua came sprinting to him, hand outstretched and ready to strike him.

"KILLUA!" shouted Gon, moving back and gripping his fishing rod tightly in case he needed to defend himself against a strike. Killua didn't listen when Gon cried his name. It was as if his hearing was on pause.

He lunged forward for a quick punch on Gon's nose, but Gon dodged it by ducking and quickly hopping off to his right side. "Killua, listen to me! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!"

Still no answer. It was scary when your best friend had no voice to respond to you with. Killua's hand formed appropriately for an open-palm strike, and Gon only dodged it once more. He didn't want to resort to fighting Killua.

The shade of blue in his eyes made it look like he was really under control by someone.

Gon began to run away, his feet smashing against the rocky terrain. Killua followed him and caught up, his hand rigid and ready for a karate-styled strike.

Then his nails became sharp, and the color from Gon's face drained when he remembered something awful that Killua told him when they were running away from Hisoka.

Killua's nails were sharper than knives.

**FLASHBACK**

  
_It was kind of scary for the weak-hearted to witness, but Killua's predators—Amori, Imori and Umori—were beyond terrified. Amori was sweating when Killua's sharp nails were at his neck._

_"Careful," he said in a neutral, quiet voice. "My nails are sharper than knives."_

_To emphasize this, he pressed his index finger's nail against his neck slightly, and blood was instantly drawn, trickling down Amori's neck and mixing with his salty, petrified sweat. He knew he was doomed the moment those words were spoken._

**END OF FLASHBACK  
**

Miraculously parrying and evading Killua's offensive attacks had left him tired. He was resting his hands on his knees and breathing heavily when Killua lunged at him once more, this time very close to cutting him with his sharp nails. He barely evaded it in time, the nails successfully grazing his cheek.

"AHH!" screamed Gon, holding his hand to his cheek while hissing in pain. A safe distance from Killua, he stared at him and tried one more time to reach out to him.

It was the least he could do for a friend who was unfairly disqualified for a murderous crime he wanted nothing to do with.

"Killua! Neither Kurapika, Leorio or I believe it was your fault! Trust me on this one!"

As if he said magic words, Killua remained stone still, standing where he was and his hands at his sides, his monstrous claws nonexistent.

His eyes then glazed over with their regular shine.

Killua's mouth was parted, and he was panting slightly. He was shocked.

Gon took a step, reaching a hand out. "Killua! Are you OK?!" He felt like crying. He was so worried, and he was especially worried when Killua clutched his chest with struggle and let out a pained groan, and eventually fell to the ground.

His heart nearly stopped. "KILLUA!" he shouted, running to Killua, who had already collapsed, and he picked him up by his shoulders. His fingers went towards Killua's pale neck and was relieved to still feel a pulse, but it was intense and rapid. Too much blood was being pumped from former excitement and exercise.

"That's a warning of what Kil can actually do," called out a distant voice.

Holding Killua closer to him, Gon looked up from his crouched position and looked up, seeing a tall, slim figure dressed in dark clothing and owning long, shiny black hair.

"Illumi..." quietly stated Gon. After a mere second, he frowned and held Killua's unconscious body protectively. "Killua's not a killer or a monster like you!"

"You're quite wrong about that. It's how he was raised. That's what he'll always be." After a brief pause, in which Gon couldn't say anything fast enough in protest, Illumi smoothly asked him a simple question with a lot of meaning.

"Tell me, Gon..." Head lowered further to look at Gon better, the rain continued falling and the light winds whipped at his long, majestic hair. The situation was almost perfect for the question.

"...knowing all this about Kil... are you sure you still want to be friends with him?"

For the umpteenth time, Gon's heart stopped working.

Put on the spot, he looked down at the rocky terrain, so similar to the mountains he loved exploring back home. He never wanted to leave Killua now that he knew so much about him. He was an interesting, fascinating boy who was his age and who knew a lot of things. Plus, Killua was super cool.

How could Gon let a friend like that go, especially after they've already been through so much?

He looked at Killua's resting face. At last, he looked peaceful, even with his blood-stained cheeks. Gripping him tighter, Gon glared back at Illumi.

"Yes," was his simple response.

Although it was difficult to see from the distance between them, Gon assumed he saw a twinkle of amusement in Illumi's dark, neutral eyes. A quiet, short scoff sounded from Illumi's lips, and he turned around, prepared to walk away before leaving a final message for Gon.

"Then accept responsibility when you witness his true nature unravel," he stated. Those final words left Gon to question him silently, and Illumi simply left him, walking in the direction of his home higher up in the mountain.

Once he was gone, Gon hadn't noticed Killua was watching Illumi leave as well. "Thank goodness he's gone," he said.

Gon looked back at Killua, his eyes shining with relief.

Killua stood up shakily. "I can't stand him," he added coolly.

"Killua!" exclaimed Gon, truly happy to see his friend at least a little alright. Killua smiled in return, and it caught Gon off guard for a moment. "What's up?" asked Killua, holding up the peace sign in the most chill manner Gon had ever witnessed on someone as bloody and battered as Killua.

"I was so worried about you! At least I know that Illumi was hypnotizing you, but still..." Gon sat cross-legged on the rocky, uncomfortable ground, the worry still in his eyes. At this, Killua only closed his eyes, smiled and shrugged. "This isn't the first time he's done that to me, so I'm not too worried. He can only control me for so long before I can slip from his control," explained Killua, slowly walking away and half-expecting Gon to follow.

Gon obviously did the latter, jumping up and jogging over to his friend. "He's controlled you before?!" he exclaimed in shock.

Killua nodded. "Yeah, but like I said, he can't do it for so long. Probably half an hour at most." Upon saying this, Killua leaned closer to Gon, as if prepared to tell him a secret with his cupped hand over his mouth. "He'd be REAL mad if he found out I told you his weakness, though," he said.

Gon smiled at that, his cheery attitude back. "Don't worry! He won't know that I know!"

Killua chuckled a bit and continued walking with Gon. "He can't live forever, that's something I know for sure."

Gon looked at Killua questionably when he said that, and they continued to hike until they reached the area of the mountain city Gon was touring.

~

Leorio and Kurapika found them shortly afterwards and reprimanded Gon for running off on his own while pitying Killua's distressed, messy state.

In the end, though, Gon was incredibly swelled with positive emotions now that he had his best friend back.

Illumi definitely couldn't break their bond, even if he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I wrote when I was really young. I just decided to edit it and post it here just cuz. :P Just some minor angst with a wholesome message about having friends that have your back at all times.
> 
> While you're still here, please comment and leave kudos! It means a lot to see readers engaging in my fics. <3
> 
> —Kaio


End file.
